


Of First Loves And Confessions

by SnowMoonyx



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: First Love, Kaoru is smitten by Arai, M/M, confessing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 12:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20582153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowMoonyx/pseuds/SnowMoonyx
Summary: Kaoru wasn't in love with Arai, he really wasn't, so why couldn't the others just leave him alone?Except Kaoru totally had fallen heads over heels for the guy.





	Of First Loves And Confessions

Since he first saw him come in that door, cap falling off in surprise and revealing soft brown hair and a flustered expression Kaoru had been... Interested? Curious? Something else? Well, whatever it was it made it hard for him to keep his eyes off Arai, even after confessing he had been pining after Haruhi (let's be real though, who hadn't crushed on her.) Kaoru had really wanted to go talk to him, but with the way Hikaru had been acting he hadn't dared.

Thankfully that whole ordeal was over and done with, and when they sat all around eating the watermelon Arai had brought with him he finally got a chance to talk to him.

His curiosity didn't seem to die down, no matter how much they conversed. It didn't seem like Arai minded though.

"The trick to cooking is patience, which I'm sure Misuzu-san could've taught you. You're probably used to eating fancy food for every meal, but how often have you made it yourself? It's a whole different experience. Cooking makes me happy, so I do it a lot. Becoming a chef is my dream, actually."

Kaoru nodded, unknowingly smiling. He really loved listening to Arai talk. It was- he didn't quite know how to explain it. Thrilling, maybe? Either way he felt like a sponge or something, sucking up every word he was saying. He wanted to keep them close forever.

"Can you teach me?" he was suddenly asking, sitting up straighter. "I've never been too interested in it before, but the way you're talking about it really makes me want to try."

Arai widened his eyes, and was that a hint of red on his cheeks? "I-I'd love to! Are you busy tomorrow?"

"Nah, not really. We're just hanging out here for the vacation, but we've got nothing planned. I'm free whenever."

Arai grinned, and Kaoru was certain his heart skipped a beat. His breath caught in his throat. "Great! I'll- oh. I don't really have any place to cook though. I'm just renting a room closeby, it has the basics but not enough to really make anything good. I'm sorry."

Arai looked down, smile fading away. Kaoru felt a little bummed out about it, but he wanted Arai to smile. "Don't worry!" he said, trying to sound as upbeat as he could without overdoing it. "We coul- _ahh!_"

Kaoru nearly jumped out of his seat when Misuzu suddenly appeared between them, as loud and excitable as Tamaki always were. "Don't worry boys! I'll let you borrow the kitchen right here! It would be so refreshing to see Arai-kun teach you about cooking!"

Arai, who also thankfully had been startled by Misuzu's sudden appearance, shot up from his chair. "A-ah! Really!? Thank you, Misuzu-san, it's greatly appreciated!"

Mizusu laughed, already making his way back to work. "Just don't forget to clean up!"

Both of them looked at him as he walked away, and then at each other. Their surprised faces gave way for grins, and they laughed. "Then that's settled!"

After Arai left to continue his work Kaoru stood at the porch for a while, arms crossed on the banister with a soft smile gracing his lips.

"I guess you're really in love, huh."

Kaoru blushed, hands waving around in denial as he turned around to his twin. "Wh-what? Of course not! I-I just thought Arai seemed cool and I do want to learn cooking!"

Hikaru smirked, giving him a meaningful look before he headed back inside. "If you say so~"

~*~*~

The next day Kaoru found himself rising early, getting up an hour earlier than needed. He kept pacing around, fretting about his hair and his clothes and the small cut that was still annoyingly visible on his cheek. Hikaru sat by the table, chuckling at his antics. Haruhi was sending him fond looks with a small smile playing over her lips, and Tamaki was torn between fawning over Haruhi, wanting to laugh with Hikaru and trying to help Kaoru relax.

"Kaoru, it's completely okay to be nervous on your first da-"

"Boss, I'm totally not nervous, this isn't a date and even if it were it wouldn't have been my first," Kaoru said, sitting down.

His palms were sweaty. Gross.

Tamaki sighed, sitting down across of him. "Denial is common when it comes to love. I'm sure you'll be able to overcome that barrier an-"

"_Boss! _I'm a hundred percent definitely not in love!"

A knock sounded on the door before it opened, and Arai steppes inside as Kaoru was facing an inner crisis. Honestly, what was this fluttering feeling in his stomach?

The day passed quickly after that, and before he knew it Kaoru was once again waving goodbye to Arai. The whole time Arai had been really kind and patient, and Kaoru found himself enjoying every moment.

When he walked back in he found the whole Host Club gathered, and Hikaru stepped forward with crossed arms and a playful grin on his face.

"So? How did the date go?"

Kaoru found himself blushing, and he looked away. "It wasn't a date," he mumbled, but something inside of him was wildly disagreeing. "We were just... Hanging out together?"

"All day long? Just you two?" Hikaru shook his head. "But alright, I'll play along. How was your not-date?"

Kuroo thought back on the day, and a grin slowly took over his frown. "It was great! And Arai..." Before he could stop himself words started spilling out of his mouth.

"He's just so pretty and the way he smiles just gives me butterflies inside, he's just geniuly nice and caring towards others, he's a great teacher and it was so much fun to learn about cooking from him, and I've never been interested before! His voice is so soothing, and oh my God, when he _laughs-"_

Kaoru suddenly froze, his voice dying out. He couldn't hear much over the rush of his heart suddenly flaring in his chest, as he realised- as he realised that-

"Kaoru?"

"I-I think I'm in love."

The confession was wide-eyed and filled with wonder, because he had never felt something so strongly before. It had absolutely taken over his soul and body, from his toes to the tips of his fingers. It was absolute.

"So much for not being a date, huh?"

"Congratulations, you are officially the last person to know." Kyouya raised an eyebrow at Kaoru, but there was something that almost looked like a smile playing across his mouth.

"That's great, Kao-chan! I bet you two will be absolutely adorable together," Honey said, starry eyes fixed at him.

Kaoru freaked out. "What!? I can't- how would we end up together!?"

"By telling him?" Haruhi deadpanned.

"No, no no no I can't do that! I don't- he doesn't- there's no way he likes me that way!"

Hikaru sighed. "Kaoru, you're usually so observant. How come you're dense now? Arai is obviously heads over heels for you."

"_You're just saying that." _He suddenly struggled to breathe, his head suddenly conjuring hundreds of possible scenarios of him _confessing. _He felt weak and shaky, the fear of being rejected plastered so vividly in front of him that his body just failed on him, unable to tackle such pressure.

A pair of familiar arms wrapped around him, clearing his head.

"Hey now, 'Ru. Don't work yourself up. We've all seen how fondly Arai looks at you, okay? And just as you said, he's really kind. If he should reject you for God knows what reason, he'll do it gently and won't turn away. Just confess, it'll be alright."

The next day Kaoru did exactly that. He dragged Arai into the garden surrounding the resort, and as the birds chirped from the trees and the sun shone brightly he confessed, afraid his heart would burst if he didn't get those feelings out soon.

"I love you," Kaoru told him, voice breathless. He stood still as he observed a blush slowly tint Arai's ears and cheeks red.

"This is your lucky day, then," Arai replied, voice weak, his lips imitating a weak smile. "'cuz I've fallen for you too."

For a few seconds the two just stood there, looking at each other, both blushing and flustered. And then Kaoru gathered up all his courage, taking two small steps forward so that he stood face to face with Arai. Arai smiled at him, and took a hold of his hand. He was warm, and even with the callouses he had they were still soft.

And then they were both leaning forward, eyes slowly closing, and their lips connected.

The kiss was gentle, mostly lacking experience. It still gave him butterflies, and he wrapped his other arm around Arai's waist, pulling him close. Arai mirrored his actions, and there was no air between the two of them.

When they broke the kiss they were both smiling, and the fond look Arai gave him made Kaoru absolutely melt.

"I guess we're a thing now huh?"

"Absolutely."

**Author's Note:**

> OHSHC was probably the first anime I watched, and for some reason these two became my favorite ship and guess what??
> 
> It has zero (0) content so I had to make some myself. Smh.


End file.
